<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brother's Problem by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855246">A Brother's Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amends [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Homophobia, M/M, Mention of pregnancy, Slurs, graphic language suggesting an unsafe home abortion, probation, probation officer being a bigot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to help his brother Jeb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amends [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brother's Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.</p>
<p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p>
<p>This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.  Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Brother’s Problem</p>
<p>“Thanks for coming, Sam,” His mother said sounding frazzled. “I know you are busy on Genosha but I really need you to talk to your brother Jeb,” she said and he could hear out stressed out she was. “I mean first this mess with Joelle and then Jeb got into a fight at school.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t violate his probation did he,” He asked in worriedly. “And what’s going on with Joelle.” Feeling a bit guilty that he wasn’t up on everything going on at home. He always felt a bit guilty about leaving the family to head to Xaviers.</p>
<p>“No, the other boy started it and Jeb remembered not to use his powers so the probation officer let him off with a warning but one more fight and he’s going to Juvenile hall.” His mother, “I’ve heard the stories about what happens to mutants there and I don’t want that for your brother.” His mother then looked away, “I think the officer only let him off cause he’s afraid of that lawyer you got us but now that he’s given a legal warning I know he’ll send Jeb straight to prison.”</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to him,” He said and decided not to ask about Joelle agian until afterwards. “Is he in his room,” he asked and his mother nodded so he headed up the stairs. He wished they could have gotten Jeb’s probation transferred to New York but even after the Cabots had tried to wipe out his whole family the judge still wouldn’t let it be transferred until next year. Evangiline Whedon had confirmed that it was probably just red tape being thrown up to try to give Jeb time to screw up but she was positive that if the probation office didn’t arrange it next year she could force them too through the courts and was already working on the paper work if it became necessary.</p>
<p>“Hey Jeb, can I come in,” he called once he reached Jeb’s room. It was originally his room, then Jay’s and now Jeb’s it was tradition for the oldest boy still at home to get the room. When he didn’t hear an answer he tried the door handle and found it was locked. “Come on Jeb mom wants me to talk to you.”</p>
<p>The door opened and Jeb backed away quickly to jump back on the bed shoving something under his pillows. He remembered enough of his own teenage days not to comment. “Why on Earth did you get into a fight Jeb you know how risky that is for you?”</p>
<p>“He said that we were even worse freaks than he thought talking about my faggot brother, whore of a sister and that we should use a coat hanger to make sure Joelle didn’t give birth to another of us mutie freaks.” Jeb said looking away. “I know I should have walked away but I think you should be happy under the circumstances that I didn’t shock the shit out of him.”</p>
<p>He guessed that meant Joelle was pregnant and that word about him and Nate had gotten around town. “Look Jeb, people are going to say terrible crap about all of us you just have to pick your battles,” He said focusing on the problem in front of him. “Until we can get your probation transfered and get you to Xaviers you have to keep your head down.”</p>
<p>“I know that but you have no idea how hard it is being a mutant around here,” Jeb said looking down. “I mean you got to leave but everyone knows I have powers but it doesn’t help because I’ll go to jail if I use them to defend myself.” Jeb’s eyes were beginning to spark. “I need a break but I can’t even go visit any of my family out of town cause my bigoted parole officer refuses to allow it.” He could see how angry Jeb was. “I didn’t even get to go to my sister’s wedding out of town cause of that asshole.” He had wondered why the sudden venue change to a local church instead of one in New York. Paige had passed it off as being fairer to mom.</p>
<p>“Come on get up,” He said deciding he knew what his brother really needed. “I said get up and follow me.” He led the way to the closet door that was currently acting as a door way into Lila Chaney’s house. “Wait here,” He told Jeb and headed inside to grab a few small spy cameras and a phone bug. “House, I’m going to take my brother to Genosha, he’s really stressed out so I’m getting him out of here for the weekend but we need to watch for his parole officer showing up or calling can you keep watching at the front and back door of my house and if necessary reroute a phone call from his probation officer to me on Genosha?”</p>
<p>“Certainly I was instructed by Lila Chaney to be of assistance to the X-men,” the House AI said crisply. “I have the relevant files on the Guthrie family and associates provided by Ms. Whedon; would you like me to move the access portal to your brother Jebediah’s closet it will make for easier return if necessary.”</p>
<p>“Good idea,” He said and left back into his family home. Jeb was standing there looking self conscious. “Change of plans go wait back in your room for me just don’t open your closet door.” He said and then turned to his brother. “OH grab a couple of changes of old clothes, your swimsuit and your toothbrush your coming back to Genosha with me as soon as I talk to mom.”<br/>He left his clearly confused but excited brother to head down stairs he found his mother waiting for him.</p>
<p>“How is he,” She asked and stared as him as he unplugged the kitchen phone long enough to add the small bug. “What are you doing to the phone,Sam?’ She asked but he just held up his finger as if he was saying to be quiet and head out on to the back porch to hang one camera. “Sam Guthrie tell me what’s going on right now.”</p>
<p>“Jeb, is ready to crack,” he told his mother. “He needs to get out of here so I”m going to take him to Genosha for the weekend.” He could see the panic in her eyes. “Don’t worry mom the camera’s and phone tap will make sure we can fool his probation officer if he drops by or calls.” He said. “Lila’s house will reroute any probation calls to me on Genosha and if he shows up the house will alert me and we will have him back in his room before the guy can even get up stairs.”</p>
<p>“ Still it is a risk Sam,” his mother said clearly worried. “Wouldn’t it be better to just try to get permission from the officer to let him go stay with you for a bit?” He could tell she already knew how that would work out.</p>
<p>“We both know that isn’t likely if he wouldn’t do so for Paige’s wedding,” He said angry that he hadn’t been told. “I also plan to call Evageline and have her look into matters and see if we can’t get him a new officer one who isn’t bigoted against mutants or at least speed up the transfer.” He could tell his mother was relieved so he didn’t bother to tell him they should have told him earlier.</p>
<p>“In the mean time I’m going to give him a break and see if I can get him to talk about anything else bothering him.” He said. “Then when I get back if you want, we can talk about Joelle and her pregnancy.” He could tell his mom was surprised he knew. “Now I’m going to put this camera over the front door and then Jeb and I are leaving so why not go say goodbye and make sure no one spills the beans on Jeb being gone.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure no one does,” His mother said as she was heading up the stairs. “If your leaving through Jeb’s room I suggest you lock the door so we’ve got a bit more deniability and time if that bigot shows up.” He smiled as he went to hang the camera.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>